


Who's Who at the Zoo

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, It's just a prank!, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 2nd: who's who at the zoo - 100 words - Someone gets turned into an animal.
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Who's Who at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the Namek saga and the Android saga :)

Gohan was finishing his algebra when a quiet noise interrupted him. He glanced up and his gaze met that of a python. He let out a scream as his seat tipped to send him sprawling backwards.

 _Gohan…_

“Piccolo? Is that you?” The snake nodded as he entered. “But…how?”

_Kami…_

“W-why?”

_Punishment._

“Or to teach you how to ask for help?” Piccolo hissed and turned his face away. “I’ll ask.”

Immediately Kami admitted his actions and blamed Mr Popo’s “virgin” cocktails for the prank. When Piccolo was restored to his body he asked for Kami’s motive.

Gohan hesitated. “You were right…to punish you.” Hoping that Piccolo would never pursue it.


End file.
